Kami-sama Sting-sama !
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Sting est un roi plutôt casse-pieds. La guilde de Fairy Tail est à son service. Sting, en bon roi, abuse de son pouvoir, pour le plus grand malheur de Lucy et de Rogue en particulier, qui ne le supporte plus. C'est alors, qu'avec l'aide de quelques personnes, Lucy prépare un plan pour ridiculiser Sting. Une idée qui risque fort de mettre dans l'embarras Sting...


Nyaaa ! Encore un One-Shot très court !

Personnage d'Hiro Mashima.

~...~~~~...~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~

Au temps des pharaons, il régnait un roi Égyptien qui contrôlait l'ensemble d'un pays. Ce roi prénommait Sting possédait la beauté et la richesse. Il ne cessait de charmer les jeunes femmes du pays qui étaient toutes folles d'amour pour lui. Ce roi était toujours accompagné de son fidèle serviteur Rogue, qui était aussi son meilleur ami. La richesse et la puissance de Sting étaient telles que de ce fait, il s'était procuré plein d'esclave pour s'occuper de lui et surtout, de son château. A cet instant précis, une jeune femme s'avança vers le trône du roi Sting. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, et des yeux couleurs chocolats, ainsi qu'une taille et des courbes d'une telle perfection. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue qui laissait entrevoir une partie de son ventre et de ses jambes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sting qui aimait observer de ravissantes femmes parcourir son palais.

_ Votre thé, mon seigneur. S'agenouilla la jeune femme en tendant la tasse remplit du thé en question.

_ Merci Lucy. Rogue, peut-tu me tenir la tasse s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sting en se tournant vers Rogue.

_ Bien évidemment, mon seigneur. Dit Rogue en rattrapant la tasse.

Et oui ! Sting avait fait demandé à ce que l'on appelle uniquement par « mon seigneur », tout simplement parce qu'il aimait le respect que procurait le fait d'être appeler ainsi. La jeune Lucy se releva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Sting la stoppa dans son élan :

_ Lucy voyons ! Est-ce en cela des manières ? De partir ainsi ? Voyons, tu sais bien ce que j'aime que tu fasses avant de t'en aller ! Rappela Sting avec un petit sourire fourbe au coin des lèvres.

Lucy se retourna et s'avança vers Sting. Elle se mit en face de son visage puis lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue, car oui, Sting avait aussi fait demander à ce que à chaque départ d'une jeune servante, celle-ci vienne lui donner un baiser sur la joue. C'était peu de le dire, Sting aimait tout contrôler ! La jeune Lucy se retira enfin pour repartir à ses occupations. Ce que ne vit pas Sting, c'était la petite veine d'énervement qui trônait sur le visage angélique de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle s'en alla en cuisine pour retrouver ses amis. Une fois dans le lieu, elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis pu enfin exprimer sa colère :

_ Ce sale pervers ! Il m'énerve avec sa vieille règle qui veut qu'on l'embrasse à chaque fois avant de partir ! Raaah ! S'énerva Lucy en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

_ Ah la, ah la. Voyons, ne t'énerves pas ainsi Lucy, tu sais bien comment il est. C'est un joueur. Tenta une jeune femme nommé Mirajane pour conforter son amie.

_ Oui, qui plus est, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter ! Il est totalement maître de lui-même. Raisonna une femme aux cheveux rouge, du nom de Erza.

A l'entente de la phrase d'Erza, une idée vint en l'esprit de Lucy :

_ A moins que... Mais Lucy ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle fit une sorte de sourire démoniaque. Mirajane et Erza l'observèrent et surent à cet instant, que ce qu'avait en tête Lucy, risquait d'être prometteur pour le futur...

Quelques heures plus tard, Sting qui trouvait le temps long et fort ennuyeux, se dit qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, il en avait le pouvoir ! Il fit appeler trois de ses serviteurs. Il s'agissait de Natsu, Gajeel et enfin Grey. Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent, près à être d'une quelconque utilité au seigneur Sting, même si on pouvait constater que cela ne les enchantaient guère. A vrai dire, le roi Sting était connu pour être assez méprisant envers les hommes et à bon nombre de reprise, il avait formulé que les femmes étaient d'une plus grande utilité et surtout, plus plaisante à regarder.

_ Natsu, Gajeel, Grey ramassez-moi ce qui traîne, et surtout, je veux que ce soit propre ! Formula Sting avec une certaine pointe d'amusement.

Les trois jeunes gens observèrent le lieu, pour voir où ils devaient nettoyer mais ne virent rien. Confus, ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle, puis Grey osa prendre la parole :

_ Euh, excusez-moi, mon seigneur mais où est-ce que nous devons nettoyer ? Demanda Grey, surpris.

_ Et bien voyons ! Ici même ! Décréta Sting tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il prit le bol de fruit qui était posé à ses côtés, puis le laissa tomber au sol, faisant ainsi éparpiller tout les généreux fruits qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Les trois jeunes serviteurs sentirent la colère monter en eux. Une fois de plus, c'était la même chose. Déjà un bon nombre de fois, Sting avait fait ce coup-là. Les dents serrés, ils s'avancèrent et ramassèrent les fruits.

_ Et je ne veux pas une miette au sol ! Énonça Sting avec autorité.

Ah ! Qu'il aimait embêter ces trois jeunes gens. C'était une des occupations préférait de Sting. Les énerver le plus possible. Et puis, après tout, il était le roi, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège et observa avec un œil narquois Grey, Natsu et Gajeel ramasser son œuvre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vie de roi était parfaite ! A ses côtés, Rogue l'observa avec discrétion : le pouvoir montait à la tête de Sting. A ses débuts, il ne se comportait pas de cette manière. Son meilleur ami abusait un peu trop à son goût de sa position. Ce fut exactement ce que pensa à ce moment Lucy, qui était caché vers le fond de la salle, à espionné la scène. C'était décidé. Lucy comptait mettre son plan en action, où le seul but était de ridiculiser, ce très cher roi Sting.

A la nuit tomber, Sting était déjà dans ses appartements à dormir profondément, car le lendemain, il recevrait des jeunes femmes au palais. Cette idée l'excitait en son fort intérieur. De ce fait, il était partit se coucher tôt, pour être en pleine forme le lendemain. Alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour lui aussi se reposait, il fut stopper dans sa marche par une présence féminine qui lui barrait la route. Lorsque celle-ci s'avança légèrement pour être dans la lumière de la nuit, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Lucy. Il fut surpris de la trouver ici, non loin des appartements de Sting, surtout puisqu'il se doutait que la jeune femme ne portait pas énormément Sting dans son cœur.

_ Qu'il y'a-t-il ? Demanda Rogue surpris.

_ A vrai dire, je te cherchais. Emetta Lucy avec détermination.

Rogue fut doublement surpris. Jamais il n'avait vraiment eu de discussion véritable avec Lucy.

_ Je t'écoute. Dit-il.

Lucy décida qu'il était temps de se lancer. Il lui raconta l'idée qu'elle avait pour piéger Sting, car pour elle, Sting était en train de perdre la tête face à tous ce pouvoir. Puis, elle voulait aussi se venger pour ses camarades et elle-même qui subissait l'autorité de ce tyran. Après qu'elle eut formuler son idée, il y'eut un silence. Rogue réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Normalement, étant l'ami de Sting, il aurait dû de ce pas aller tout raconter à Sting, car il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que Sting soit toujours protéger. Néanmoins, il n'en avait aucune envie. Lui aussi se disait que peut-être une petite correction, ne ferait pas de mal à Sting. Lucy attendait sa réponse avec angoisse, car après tout, Rogue pouvait tout simplement décider d'aller la dénoncer.

_ Je suis partant ! Annonça Rogue.

Sa réponse coupa Lucy dans sa réflexion en son fort intérieure. Elle fit un grand sourire. Enfin, son plan prenait jour.

_ Néanmoins, c'est pas un peu gamin comme plan ? Questionna Rogue.

Lucy rougit légèrement. Il était vrai que son plan n'était pas des plus recherché, ni même des plus redoutables, mais il serait assez bon pour donner une petite leçon à Sting.

_ J-je pense que c'est suffisant pour donner une petite leçon à Sting. Prononça Lucy. Il ôcha la tête à sa réponse.

_ Bien, je vais prévenir mes amis pour le plan, puis demain je te donnerai le feu vert lorsque tu pourras agir. Expliqua Lucy.

_ C'est d'accord. Répondit Rogue.

_ Bien bais sur cela, à demain ! Déclara Lucy en faisant un petit signe de tête avant de partir.

_ Oui, à demain ! Renvoya Rogue, avant de reprendre sa route vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain, le roi Sting se leva totalement enchanté. Quel belle journée se présentait à sa vue aujourd'hui. Il allait avoir le plaisir d'être avec de ravissantes femmes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée ! Une fois préparé, il sortit de sa chambre, Rogue étant déjà là à l'attendre, puis le suivit lorsque Sting se dirigea vers son siège. Sting attendit avec impatience les jeunes femmes. Elles ne devaient plus trop tarder. Et ce fut peu de le dire. Après qu'un jeune garde ait annoncé l'arrivé des jeunes femmes et que Sting ait demandé à ce qu'on les fasse venir à lui, cinq demoiselles toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres se dirigèrent vers Sting. Elles firent la révérence face à Sting, puis l'une d'elle prit la parole :

_ Mon seigneur, nous sommes venues aujourd'hui ici, à votre demande. Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de grâce.

_ Ah ! Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous reçois ! Mais dite-moi donc vos noms. S'enjoua Sting, heureux qu'elles soient toutes venues pour lui.

_ Je me prénomme Kagura, et voici Yukino, Angel, Minerva et enfin Flare. Déclara la jeune Kagura en montrant à chaque fois, chaque fille qu'elle présentait.

_ Que de prénom ravissant vous avez toutes ! J'ai hâte de passez du temps en votre compagnie !

A cela, les jeunes demoiselles lui firent un sourire charmeur. C'est vraiment peu de le dire, Sting était au paradis. De son côté, Rogue s'exaspéra. Il était obligé de regarder son meilleur ami se pavanait devant ses filles, et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Tout à coup, en tournant la tête, il vit Lucy qui lui faisait un petit signe. Il comprit que le plan allait pouvoir être mis en marche. Il rentra donc dans son personnage.

_ Mon seigneur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, ainsi que vous aussi chère demoiselle, dans la salle de réception pour pouvoir aller prendre de quoi vous restaurer. Annonça Rogue avec grâce.

_ Très bien, nous nous y rendons. Oh et Rogue, n'oublie pas d'avertir les autres pour qu'ils ramènent immédiatement le repas !

_ Ne vous en faites pas, mon seigneur. Rassura Rogue.

Sting et les cinq jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, où ils prirent tous place. Sting ne cessait de parler de sa richesse, du fait qu'il avait tous le pouvoir et puis que surtout, il était d'une beauté à en faire rêver les Dieux. Les jeunes femmes buvaient ses paroles, toutes charmées. Pendant ce temps, Grey, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza et Mirajane servaient et s'occupaient de ramener les plats. Lucy lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Rogue, puis lorsque pour de bon, tous allait prendre place, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Sting en voulant soulever le couvercle de son plats, découvrit avec horreur à l'intérieur des cafards. A la vue de ceux-ci, il s'éloigna rapidement de la table tandis que les cinq jeunes femmes s'écartèrent elles aussi, en criant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Que se passe-t-il bon sens ?! S'énerva Sting.

Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela qu'il s'imaginait passer un bon moment. Il tenta de calmer la situation.

_ Mes chères demoiselles, calmez-vous donc, il doit y avoir une explication à cela.

Sting lança un regard noir à ses serviteurs. Ils allaient passez un sale quart d'heure quand tout cela serait finit.

_ Venez, sautons le repas, et retournons dans la salle principale ! Je nous ferai apportez des fruits ! Proposa Sting aux jeunes femmes.

Elles acquiescèrent, heureuse de sortir au plus vite d'ici. Alors que Sting s'avançait en tête de marche, et qu'il ouvrit la porte pour pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce principale, un saut sortit de nulle part lui atterit en plein sur la tête. Une texture étrange et puante se rependit sur tout ses vêtements. La texture s'éclaboussa partout au alentour, faisant ainsi reculer les jeunes femmes dégouttaient. Sting fulminait. Et alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le fond, il entendit des rires derrières lui, il se tourna ses yeux lançant des éclairs et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bon nombre de ses serviteurs qui s'étaient ramenés pour assister au spectacle. Sting était mort de honte, son image venait d'en prendre un grand coup. Rogue s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit un verre.

_ Tenez, mon seigneur, détendez-vous. Déclara Rogue.

Sting accepta le verre avec grand plaisir, il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, à peine eut-il bu le contenu du verre, qu'il sentit comme si on lui tirait les entrailles de son ventre, puis celui-ci fit un énorme bruit avant que Sting ne se sente totalement mal. Il lâcha un pet mémorable avant de poser ses mains en vitesse sur ses fesses. Il était désormais constipé. C'était la fin, Sting venait d'atteindre le fond. Il lui fallait désormais allait au toilette le plus vite possible. Il s'en alla finalement en courant, voulant se réfugier dans ses appartements, mais il glissa. Il se releva, et son pantalon se défit. Sting voulut se mettre six pieds sous terre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit de si grande honte. Il tenta néanmoins de faire semblant de garder un minimum de dignité, en repartant dans ses quartiers, la tête haute. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus de vue, les cinq demoiselles s'en allèrent, se disant qu'elles avaient au final gâcher de leurs temps en venant. Lucy explosa de rire. La honte que c'était prise Sting était tout simplement hilarante. Bon, elle se doutait que quand il irait mieux, elle passerait un très mauvais moment mais pour le moment, cela l'importait peu. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et vit que celui-ci aussi rigolait. Elle se stoppa. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rogue rigoler, et à cela, ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée. Il la vit et lui fit un sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rouge sur ses joues. Elle lui rendit néanmoins son sourire. Au final, cette journée avait été plus que mouvementé, et Lucy ne regrettait pas le moins du monde, ce qu'il venait de se produire, ou du moins... Pas pour le moment !

~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~...~~~

NB de l'auteur : Désolé pour les fautes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ~ -[ '3' ]-


End file.
